the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
/co/nnie
She was created in a thread where anons were attempting to create characters based on the traits of their personal "waifus" to make Frankensteins. The thread got few replies related to personal Waifu Frankenstiens, and more replies supporting the idea of /Co/nnie, so a request was made in a Draw Thread and so the first sketch was made. She was later developed with the intention of being a companion piece to /Co/lette. Think what Incrediboy is to Mr.Incredible, and later what Gabrielle is to Xena, that's what /Co/nnie is to /Co/lette. Appearance Traits were taken from: *Supergirl Cosmic Adventures in the 3rd Grade Hair. *Toph's Glazed Over Eyes. *Stargirl's Lush Lips, and Short Shorts. *Hit Girls Mask From Kick-Ass Movie. *Supergirl's A-Cups. *Tinkerbell's Figure, and Ass. *Stephanie Brown Batgirl Belt, and Leg Pouches. *Ravens Leotard. *Cammy's Gloves. *Iron Mans Rocket Boots. Personality /Co/nnie is a hyper active, obsessive compulsive hero worshiper. She is a typical teenager in most ways except for her obsession with everything superheroes or super powered. She especially obsesses over her idol, /Co/lette, often stalking her at the worst of times and proclaiming to be her sidekick. Background She was born to CJ Culler a male nurse, and Courtney Culler a school teacher. As a kid she always loved Super Heroes, and longed to have powers of her own. It became an obsession for her, she often wore home made costumes, which left her with no friends, this meant she had a lot more time to read comics and focus on her obsessions. When she first heard of /Co/lette she experienced her first involuntary orgasm. Since then she became /Co/lette's biggest fan, and even found out how /Co/lette got her powers. She began collecting old comic books, sending in for every ad she could. She ended up acquiring a huge collection of costumes, capes, decoder rings, sling shots, rubber chickens, sea monkeys, blow up dolls, x-ray vision goggles, googly eyes, fake dog poo, hypno coins, basically all the crap she could get her hands on. Then one day she got a package that would change her life, a box of Authentic Rocketeer Boots. She put them on and an explosion rips off her clothes, turns her hair from black to blond and her eyes from blue to glazed over red. She can barely control the boots crashing into things then falling on her ass shutting them off. After looking through her notebook to find which ad she bought them from, she discovered she sent in the ad for them over a year ago, and that they came from a small warehouse near by. She quickly threw together a costume and headed out into the night to find the warehouse. While flying out in the open air she gets a better handle on controlling the boots, but finds that the warehouse has been abandoned for years. As she's exploring the seemingly vacant warehouse, she stumbles across a Gang looking for her boots, she tried to confront the gang, but soon finds out they possess a pair of gauntlets that can control her boots. The lead gangster ties her to a chair and tries to removed the boots but can't figure out how, so he suggests they just cut them off to give to "The Boss." /Co/nnie manages to removes an old recalled decoder ring from her pouch and uses the sharp edge to cut her hand free, push the button on the gauntlet, and activate her Rocket Boots. She burns the ropes and flies around bumping into things until she grabs the proto-gauntlets which give her better control over her new boots. She barely escapes with her life, getting shot at, and chased. Relationship with /Co/lette She has grown up to idolize Super Heroes since early childhood, and has a huge Fan-Girl crush on /Co/lette collecting every picture, news article, and video she can of her Idol. She discovers /Co/lette received her powers from an old comic book ad, and begins her odd obsession with comic book crap hoping to one day get powers of her own. She catalogs every ad and purchase in a notebook, and after years of trying finally gets a package of "Rocketeer Boots" that work! She uses the boots and a homemade costume to track down the warehouse where the rocket boots, and /Co/lettes Gauntlets originally came from, only to find it abandoned, except for a gang of thugs who happened to be looking for the rocket boots. After escaping the gang of thugs she steals her proto-gauntlets which were used to control, and test her Rocket Boots. When she finally does meet her idol /Co/lette she freaks out grabbing /Co/lettes boobs, and rambling on, and on about being her biggest fan nearly getting the both of them killed. She continues to do this whenever she can, while trying to help /Co/lette after causing more trouble for her. After /Co/letter discovers she can control /Co/nnie with her own Gauntlets /Co/nnie becomes less of a problem, and more of a toy. Later /Co/lette tries to train /Co/nnie, and slowly warms up to having her around. Powers and Abilities Rocket boots for flight, and proto-gauntlets which can be used to better control the rocket boots, Her tech grants her weak, unstable versions of /Co/lette's powers, as they was made by the same shady company that made /Co/lette's gauntlets. The rocket boots' lights are red like the proto-gauntlet's lights, but turn Green when controlled by /Co/lette. /Co/lette often uses this ability to get rid of /Co/nnie. Gallery Doppelgangers /Co/nnie meets her evil younger alternate counterpart, CCC, when she is used as CCC's puppet to commit crimes and try to find more tech for CCC. Identity Crisis: She removes her Rocket Boots, and proto-gauntlets leaving them in a dumpster after nearly killing people under the control of her evil counterpart. She contemplates being a hero, and wonders how CCC could be such an evil villain. Meanwhile CCC runs a muck, killing all she can, and causing as much destruction as possible. Doppelgangers Part 2: /Co/nnie goes home to find her Rocket Boots, and proto-gauntlets on her bed with a note that says, "Never Give Up -a friend." She puts them on, and tries to stop CCC only to be controlled again. Future /Co/nnie comes out of the shadows and uses her Gauntlets to free /Co/lette, and together they banish CCC to another dimension. Future /Co/nnie Little is known about this possible future /Co/nnie, she isn't as obsessive as her current counterpart, has different gauntlets and rocket boots, and wears a strange Helmet. She comes back through a portal and helps /Co/nnie defeat CCC and send her to another dimension. future_connie_by_kurtleon-d6w0arv.png Future_Connie_Concept.png Future Connie Unmasked Concept.jpg Future Connie close up.png jpg.jpg sketch_request___dementedtheclown___by_yuinori-d6ts7vp.png Not as Large.jpg future_connie_by_wolf_ride-d716rz6.jpg CCC Pronounced Triple C, Connie from an alternate dimension where her father becomes a mad scientist abandoning her, and her mother. Somehow this leads to her getting her Rocket Boots at the age of 13, going insane, killing this universes /Co/lette, stealing her Gauntlets, murdering millions, and getting tricked into a wormhole that leads her to the main universe. Her personality reselmbles that of Princess Morbucks from Powerpuff Girls. Triple C Full Armor.png|CCC Fully Armored Triple_C.png ccc_connie_s_evil_counterpart_request_by_fuzzypandanekochan-d6ssvgw.png Evil Connie aka CCC.jpg 577f42efd15e99efc11890d9c64e0adc.png xsssss.PNG request_dementedtheclown_by_jmeh-d6togpp.png the_ccc_sketch_by_imaidenswing-d6w59kl.png|MLP Style? request_for_dementedtheclown_by_lovelessflowers-d6xc0ud.jpg second_day_of_kickass_by_yetifarts-d6wki2q.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero